Quiero decir que me gustas
by Lucy-Dono
Summary: Nana lleva enamorada de Lucy desde hace meses, un día Lucy la observa y algo ocurre ese día, pero ... ¿Porque? Pequeña historia de 2 capítulos, aclaro es Yuri NanaxLucy


_Hola hola como están hoy vengo a hacer una pequeña historia de yuri, de solo dos capitulitos. 7u7, si me dieron ganas de hacer yuri Jajaja_

 _Ocupare el anime de elfen lied porque me gusta y es mas o menos las personalidades que necesito._

 _Aclaro!_

 _Lucy y Nana en este one shot tienen la misma edad (16)_

 _Espero y guste si no pos yolo jaja_

 _Bueno empecemos_.

* * *

 **"Quiero decir que me gustas"**

 **Ver. Nana**

Estaba tranquilamente sentada en clase de historia, como siempre desde atras observaba a Lucy, siempre tan hermosa como siempre...

No lograba concentrarme en la clase, me imaginaba alguna ves hablando con ella, pero sabia que eso era casi imposible.

Ella era la chica mas hermosa y popular y yo, bueno, yo era la chica tímida y un poco solitaria, nunca eh tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Note como ella volteo de un momento a otro hacia atrás y me vio.

Empecé a sonrojarme y desvíe la mirada a mi cuaderno, me dio mucha pena que me descubriera observándola.

Volví a ver en su dirección para ver si ya había dejado de mirarme pero lo único que ocacione fue ponerme mas roja cuando ella me sonrió.

Decidí poner total atención a la clase, aunque era prácticamente imposible.

Pronto llego la hora de descanso, fui directo a la fuente de la escuela y me senté a comer no esperaba verla de nuevo pero al alzar la vista vi como se hacercava hacia donde estaba y en un parpadeo ya Estaña sentada a mi lado.

-Hola! -me saludo regalándole una sonrisa.

Dios que linda voz tiene Lucy, es perfecta, pero con eso solo ovaciona nervios y sonrojos extremos.

-Hoy...hola- le dije mientras bajaba la mirada, ocultando mi cara con mis cabellos.

-Nana cierto?.- se acerco un poco mas a mi y yo empecé a jugar con mis palillos de comida.

-Si...tu eres Lucy, la chica mas hermosa y popular...oh perdon-empece a decir cosas estúpidas, me sentía realmente tinta pero eso le hizo reír.

Por un momento se quedó callada, no se de quebhabalr, que debl decirle, como deboactuar, ella es TNA linda que me distrae.

-Tsk...mucha gente...-empezó a decir un poco enfadada mirando alrededor.

-eh?- empecé a decir pero ella me tomo de la mano gentilmente y me condujo a...¿los baños?

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotras me acorralo contra la pared mostrándome una sonrisa mas traviesa.

Empezó a besarme, eso ocasionó que me pusiera muy roja, no sabia a que se debía esto.

La separe de mi y me tape la cara toda ruborizada.

-Que...que haces?-empecé a decir pero ella volvió a besarme, esta ves le correspondi.

El beso siguió unos minutos pero después ella empezó a subir su mano dentro de mi playera, la volví a apartar.

Respiraba con dificultad.

-a...acaso te...estas burlando...de...de mi?-la mire un poco enojada.

-Que?- me miro extrañada.-No, yo solo...

No deje que terminara la oración y salí de los baños con los ojos un poco llorosos. No podía creer que ella estuviera jugando de esa manera conmigo.

Quería salir de ahí pero aun faltaban clasese asi que solo me dirijo al salón.

El día transcurrió normal, note como Lucy me miraba y de hecho me hicieron llegar un papel de ella.

Al abrirlo decía

 _"Oye si se ofendí disculpame, enserio que no jugaba contigo, me gustas._

 _Lucy"_

Pero yo solo la mira extrañada y rompí el papel para luego poner atención en clase.

Me sentía muy tonta, me sentía totalmente hecha una burla por la chica mas hermosa y popular de la escuela, y la chica que me gustaba desde hacia ya meses.

Al llegar la hora de salida, empezó a llover y no llevaba paraguas.

-Mierda...-miraba afuera.

Estaba a punto de hecharme a correr cuando alguien me tomo del hombro, yo asustada me gire.

Era Lucy, esta seria... Incluso así se veía hermosa.

-No planeabas irte con esta tormenta o si?- empezó a decirme mientras abría su paraguas- vamos...donde vives?-me tomo de la mano y me condujo con ella.

Empezamos a caminar compartiendo el paraguas, no entiendo porque hace esto.

-y?, donde vives?-volvió a preguntar.

-Hacia el parque.-dije bajando la mirada.

Caminamos en silencio por un largo rato hasta que llegamos a enfrente de mi casa

-es aquí... Gracias Lucy, aunquenno entiendo porque haces esto si hace unas horas atrás solo te burlabas de m...-No logre terminar lo oración porque Lucy me había vuelvo a besas, sentí gotas de lluvia, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que nos ocultaba de las demás personas que pasaban por ahí.

La aparte y me tape la boca.

-No estoy burlandome de nadie Nana, en serio me gustas...-Lo decía muy seriamente.

No sabia que decir, estaba muy sonrojada y al apartarle había tirado el paraguas.

-Lo siento... Entras a secarte *decía mientras jugaba con un flequillo para ocultarme.

-Esta bien que entre?-Decía Lucy

-Si...

Es tramos a mi casa, salude a mi mamá diciéndole que Lucy era una amiga la cual me había acompañado pero termino mojándose.

-Pasa...-La conduje hasta mi cuarto, mientras yo buscaba en mi ropero algo para prestarle.-Toma ponte esto - para cuando volví la vista a ella, ya estaba en ropa interior.

Me sonroje mucho al verla, tenia un cuerpo perfecto, ella lo noto y me sonrió.

-Tu también deberías cambiarte -decia mientras apuntaba a mi blusa que estaba un poco transparente.

Sonrojada me volví dandolenla espalda para que no me viera.

Sentí como ella me rodeo con sus brazos

-No te apenes, las dos somos mujeres, tenemos lo mismo jaja-rio despreocupada mente.

Me aparte de ella y empecé a quitarme la blusa, aun de espaldas a ella.

Cuando volví la vi sentada en mi cama observándome, hizo que me sonrojada mas, luego ella tendió su mano hacia mi mientras me sonreía...

Me acerque a ella y tome su mano un poco nerviosa. Me atrajo hacia ella y empezó a besarme, esta ves sus manos viajaban arriba y abajo por mi espalda, le seguí el beso a como pude.

No podía pensar bien, esto era irreal, la chica que me gusto desde hace meses esta en mi cuarto en roña interior besandome.

Sentí como sus manos bajaron los tirantes de mi sujetador, luego me acostó en la cama, dejo de besarme.

Estaba tan sofocada que no lograba entender que pasaba.

-Tranquila...-fue lo único que oí antes de que me volviera a besar pero esta ves el cuello.

Empecé a gemir cuando una de sus manos toco mis pechos, luego desabrocho mi sujetador y desapareció de mi vista.

Empezó a lamerlos y chuparlos, yo seguía gimiendo cada ves mas fuerte, pero ella me tapó la boca.

-Shh... Tu mamá nos descubrirá.

Volvió a lamer mis pechos una ves que yo había asentido.

Ahora Lucy empezaba a bajar por mi estomago, repartiendo besos y a veces lamiendo. No te como se paro para desabrochar mi falda que aun estaba estorbando.

Luego siguió besando justo encima de la braga, empecé a retorcerme de placer intentando callar todos los gemidos.

Bajo poco a poco mis bragas, luego volvió a mi cara dándome un beso.

-Estas lista?-me pregunto, sus ojos se habían puesto de un color mas oscuro.

-s...si- logre decir.

Luego volvió a desaparecer de mi vista, y sentí una descarga eléctrica en mi columna que hizo que me curvara.

-Oh...Lu...cy!-empecé a gemir mas, por mas que intentaba callarme cada ves me era mas imposible.

Ella seguía lamiendo, mientras sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo.

Mis piernas, mi estomago, mis pechos, otra ves mis piernas.

Cada ves me sentía mas excitada. Estaba a punto de venirme.

-No...Lucy...Oh!-logre decir, puse mis manos en su cabeza intentando alejarla, pero ella seguía lamiendo, cada ves mas rápido

Me vine de un momento a otro, intente callar el gemino pero logro salir de mis labios.

Lucy se sentó en la cama y se limpio la boca con la lengua, ver eso me hizo sonrojarme mucho.

Ella al verme solo río.

-Vamos vistete,tu mamá debio escuchar.-lo dijo antes de levantarse de la cama y ponerse la ropa que le había prestado.

-me levante de la cama, poniéndome de nuevo la ropa interior y la ropa seca.

Lucy empezó a encender la consola, y puso un juego de peleas qie estaba por ahí arrumbado.

-Vamos ven, tu madre no debe tardar en subir-empezo a poner una pelea aleatoria y le subió el volumen

-...-simplemente me senté junto a ella y empecé a jugar, a los pocos minutos mi mamá tocoa puerta y entro

-Cariño?, ah están jugando...-dijo viendo la TV, luego recogió la ropa mojada-ire a secarla.

-Gracias mamá y perdón, lo olvide por completo.

-No te preocupes, Lucy... Te quedas a cenar?

-Claro señora muchas gracias! -decía Lucy sonriendo le a mi mamá.

Ella parecía tan tranquila...después de eso empezamos a salir.

* * *

 _Bien eso es todo jeje espero les haya gustado jaja, es algo explicito, no soy buena en esto pero en fin, aclaro, el siguiente capitulo no sera siguiendo la historia es mas bien, contar lo mismo pero a versión Lucy._

 _Si les gusto dejen sus opiniones, subiré pronto la otra._


End file.
